fowfandomcom-20200214-history
Movement
Movement is a game mechanic used for units to clear a space during their turn. Shown on unit cards, movement tells the player how quickly a represented garrison of troops can move in a their turn. There are four specific types of movement, and each are used in differently: *Tactical *Terrain Dash *Cross Country Dash *Road Dash Also to be noted, is the "Cross Rating", which informs the player about the required roll for moving soldiers to avoid getting stuck, or halting in dense terrain. Teams who don't execute any actions during their turn become "Gone to the Ground", and therefore, are more difficult for the enemy to fire upon. This is only made more difficult if the "ground" team are also hidden behind obstacles. Types of Movement Tactical Tactical determines how quickly the soldiers can move and assault in their turn. While engaged with the enemy, the dash can be used to either close the range or to get to cover. Terrain Dash Terrain Dash determines how quickly soldiers can clear objects and difficult terrain. While using "Terrain Dash", soldiers cannot assault until their next turn. Cross Country Dash Cross Country Dash determines how quickly soldiers can move across the open countryside. While using "Cross Country Dash", soldiers cannot assault until their next turn. Road Dash Road Dash determines how quickly soldiers can move alongside a road. While using "Road Dash", soldiers cannot assault until their next turn. In Command A Team that remains In Command, can Move, Shoot and Assault without penalties. * A Team from a Unit with at least eight Teams is In Command if it ends its Move within 8"/20 cm of its Unit Leader. * A Team from a smaller Unit in In Command if it ends its Move within 6"/15cm of its Unit Leader. A Team that does neither of these is Out of Command. Out of Command A Team that will not end its Movement in Command (one that is Out of Command) must: * remain in the place with no penalty, or * Move at Tactical Speed, suffering a penalty of +1 to the score it needs to hit, or * Move at the Dash speed directly towards its Unit Leader, avoiding intervening obstacles. Moving through Teams Tank, Infantry or Gun Teams cannot move at Dash speed within 8"/20 cm of any enemy Tank, Infantry or Gun Team. Infantry or Gun Teams cannot move within 2"/5cm of any visible enemy Infantry or Gun Team, in their Movement Step. Tank Teams cannot move within 2"/5cm of any visible enemy Infantry or Gun Team, in their Movement Step. Tank and Gun Teams cannot move through other Tank or Gun Teams under any circumstances. Movement 03.png|Tanks remaining in command. Movement_04.png|Tanks out of command. Moving through terrain Moving through gaps A Team can move through any gap it will find fit through, ignoring its base if it has one. If the gap is too small to pass through, the Team will have to move through the surrounding terrain. Moving through terrain A Team's Tactical movement speed is not affected by the terrain it is moving over. The Team is focusing on taking cover, so is moving slowly anyway. A Team's Dash movement speed depends on the type of terrain it is crossing: Road, Cross-country or Terrain. If a Team spends its whole Dash move on a Road, it can move rapidly at Road Dash speed. If it spends any of its Dash move in Terrain, it moves at its Terrain Dash speed. Otherwise, it moves at its Cross-country Dash speed. Difficult terrain Some terrain types are difficult to cross. Each time a Team attempts to enter or starts moving in Difficult Terrain, the owning player must roll a die: * if the score is greater than or equal to the Team's Cross number, it successfully crosses that piece of terrain. * Otherwise, the Team stops moving immediately. Even if the Team is still where it started, it has now moved. If a Unit Leader fails his Cross test, another Team from the unit within 6"/15cm might be nominated as the new Unit Leader to allow the Unit to continue moving. Impassable terrain Some terrain is Impassable to some or all types of Teams. This terrain cannot be entered or crossed by those Teams. Notable examples are: * Cliffs and High Seawalls * High Embankments * Swamps and Lakes * Deep Rivers (for Tanks and Guns) * Doors and Windows in buildings (for Tanks and Guns). Movement_05.png Movement_06.png Unit transport Transport vehicles (trucks, tractors and armoured personnel carriers) might carry infantry and tow guns, giving them protection from enemy fire and getting them across the battlefield faster. Passengers in transports Some Tank Teams, known as Transport Teams, including armoured personnel carriers and trucks, are capable of carrying passengers. The Passengers special rule has a number after it indicating how many Infantry Teams can be carried by the aforesaid Transport Team. The Tractor special rule indicates a special type of Transport Team that is capable of towing a Gun Team as a Passenger but cannot carry other types of passengers. When a Tractor is towing a Gun, the Gun has to be placed behind the Tractor as though it is being towed by. While being carried as passengers, a Team cannot Shoot or Assault. Passengers on Tanks Up to three Infantry Teams can ride on the top of any Armoured Tank Team (other than a Transport Team) as Passengers, although they are more vulnerable to enemy fire (see Shooting at Passengers). Mounting and Dismounting Transports A Team can mount a Transport Team from their Transport Unit by Moving into it in the Movement Step. If the Transport Team has not moved yet, it can then move at Dash speed (without the right to shoot or assault this turn). Mounted Teams cannot Shoot or Assault. To dismount a Team from its Transport Team, the Passenger has to move away from the Transport team in the Movement Step before the Transport Team moves. A Team cannot Mount and Dismount in the same turn. At the end of any Step, all the empty unarmoured or unarmed Transport Teams must be removed from the table. Other empty Transport teams might be also removed at the same time. Transport Teams removed this way do not count as Destroyed and automatically Remount if Bailed Out. Before moving a Unit, all of its non-destroyed Transport Teams that have been sent to the rear or not deployed on the table might be placed within 4"/10 cm of a Team from their unit. The aforesaid Transport Teams may not be: * within 16"/40cm of any enemy Team within the Line of Sight, unless a terrain provides concealment,or * within 4"/10 cm of any enemy Team, regardless of terrain obstacles. The Transport teams brought forward this way cannot shoot or assault this turn, they might only mount Passengers before moving and must move at Dash Speed. Movement_08.png Movement_09.png Shooting at Passengers Passengers mounted in or on a Tank Team cannot be targeted. Guns towed by a Tractor are considered as a part of the Tractor when attacked in any way. Passengers in Transport vehicles If a transport vehicle with passengers inside is destroyed by enemy fire, its owning player rolls an Infantry or Gun Save for each Passenger Team. The surviving Passengers are placed as close as possible to the destroyed transport vehicle on the opposite side from the Team, which destroyed their Transport. The surviving teams are automatically Pinned Down until the next turn. If a Transport Team is destroyed multiple times by enemy fire, each Passenger Team only rolls one Save to see if it survives the attack. If a Transport Team is destroyed in an Assault, all of its passengers are also destroyed. Guns towed by Tractors If a Tractor Team is destroyed, a save roll is performed for the Gun Team carried as a Passenger. If the Gun Team survives, it dismounts in place, facing in any direction and the unit is Pinned Down during the turn. Passengers on Tanks Each time a Tank Team with external Passengers is hit by enemy fire or in Assault, the Tank's Passengers are also hit as well - they cannot use the Bulletproof Cover, take Infantry Saves per successful hit and might be Pinned Down as normal. Movement Orders A Unit Leader may issue one Movement Order each turn (two orders each turn for a German player, due to their Stormtrooper special rule). These allow the Unit using clever tactics, digging in, crossing terrain, or dashing ahead. Gun Teams might only be issued Dig In and Cross Here Movement orders. Tactics Rating Certain well-trained or experienced units perform better at tactics. They find performing certain Movement Orders easier than their opponents. Others rely on aggressiveness and speed. A Unit's Tactics rating is the same as the unit's Skill rating unless a separate Tactics rating is present in the Unit Card. Blitz Move The Unit Leader might issue a Blitz Move Order in the Movement Step before its Unit moves. To do this, a die has to be rolled: * If the score is greater than or equal to the Unit's skill/tactics rating, the Unit Leader and all the Teams In Command have right to move immediately up to 4"/10 cm before making a normal Tactical Move. Teams moving after successful Blitz Move and not moving further are not considered to have moved, thus they shoot at their halted rate of fire. * Otherwise, Teams from this unit can only move at Tactical speed and suffer the +1 penalty to hit until the end of the turn. Shoot and Scoot A Unit leader that did not perform a movement in the Movement Step might issue a Shoot and Scoot Order in the Assault Step instead of Assaulting. To do this, a die has to be rolled: * If the score is greater than or equal to the Unit Leader's skill/tactics rating, the Unit Leader and the Teams In Command which did not move in the Movement Step have right to move immediately up to 4"/10 cm. * Otherwise, the Unit remains in its original position. Dig In The Infantry or stationary Gun Unit Leader can issue a Dig In order instead of Moving in the Movement step. On the command, any Infantry and Gun Teams under command may attempt to fortify their positions (called "Foxholes" in the game). Roll a die: * If the score is greater than or equal to the Unit's skill/tactics rating, the selected Infantry, and Gun Teams are marked as being in Foxholes. * Otherwise, the Unit failed to dig in. Teams performing the Dig In order cannot move nor fire Bombardments this turn, they shoot direct fire with their Moving Rate of Fire. If they do not Shoot or Assault, they are Gone to the Ground. Once succeeded in entrenching themselves, Infantry and Gun Teams gain Bulletproof Cover and remain concealed until they move. Follow Me In the Movement Step, after their Unit has finished moving, a Unit Leader can issue a Follow Me Order. By doing this, the Unit Leader moves directly forward up to an additional 4"/10 cm and rolls a die: * If the score is greater than or equal to the Unit Leader's Motivation rating, Teams in this Unit remaining In Command have right to immediately move directly forward up to an additional 4"/10 cm, remaining in command. * Otherwise, the rest of the Unit remains where it is. Whether they succeeded or not, all Teams from the Unit remaining In Command cannot Shoot this turn. Cross Here The Unit Leader can issue a Cross Here order in the Movement Step before its Unit moves. When doing this, any Teams (including their Unit Leader) from the unit rolling to Cross Difficult Terrain within 6"/15 cm of where the Unit Leader crosses improve their chance of crossing safely, reducing the score needed to pass a Cross Test by 1. Teams performing this order canno Shoot or Assault until the end of their turn. Movement_11.png Movement_12.png Movement_13.png Category:Game mechanics Category:Turn Sequence